Family Secrets
by Sammy Ocean
Summary: I've wondered how Brennan would react when her family was bigger as she thought in a way she clearly wouldn't have been able to think of.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this Idea in my head since I've seen only a few episodes. I'll write in the end of the 6. Season, and maybe go on with the 7th later. But some of the facts wouldn't go with my Idea, so I'll ignore them.**

Witness

A black SUV was parked near the Crime Scene. Seconds Later Temperance Brennan was looking at the burned body, which was still warm. While Seeley Booth was talking to the Officers.

Seeley: "You said you received a call, has anybody witnessed what happened?"

Officer: "Yes a girl called. She refuses to give any answers about herself, but talks quite freely about what she saw. I'd say she's about 10."

Booth went to talk to their witness.

Booth: "So this guy just threw something on the ground, took a gas can out of his car and lit the fire, after he emptied the gas over the Body. And you were hiding the whole time?"

Girl: "Yes, only I didn't know it was a body back then. He stood there for a while watching the fire and then left. That was when I came out and took a look on what was burning. As I saw it was a corpse, I dialed 911."

Booth: "That was really good of you. Did you see the face of the Man, or how do you know it was a he?"

Girl: "I didn't see his face as he was wearing a mask, but his Posture was clearly the one of a male. And before you ask, I wasn't able to read the whole number of his license plate. But the first three were 528. The car was some Kind of Truck, with a dark color, like a dark blue or grey, or even black, the light of the fire wasn't enough to determine this exactly."

Booth: "Wow you're good, weren't you scared at all?"

Girl: "Not really, only that he might see me. As long as he doesn't know that I saw him, there is no reason to be scared. And secondly I kind of saw worse than the body of a total stranger set on fire."

Booth: "All right, why don't you tell me the name of your Parents so we can call them. But I'm afraid, you'll have to come to the Lab, so a Picture could be made of the Man and maybe the car."

It was Easy to see that Agent Booth wasn't just impressed, of this girl. You could say he was scared of the way the girl handled all this.

Girl: "I'll come to the lab, but there is no way I'll give you any knowledge about my identity. And just so you know, I wouldn't bother checking the missing persons database. My parents left me when I wasn't even out of the Hospital yet, I'm pretty sure nobody reported me missing, and I'd like to keep it that way."

At that moment, before Booth was able to respond in any kind of way, Bones announced that she had finished there, and everything should be transferred back to the Jeffersonian.

At the Lab, Angela went to work with the Girl, so they could make a photo fit of the man, at least everything the girl could say, which was everything that is recognizable when someone wears a ski mask. With the girls description Angela was able to determine the brand of the car and even the exact type. After that the girl just sat around in Cam's office, because they refused to let her go on her own. After a while Booth came back with Sweets, who went to try to talk the girl into giving them a sign of her identity, while Booth went to get the news about the case from the squints.

Sweets:" Why don't you want to tell us who you are?"

Girl: "So you can send me back right after this murder is solved? No, sorry don't think so, oh and by the way, I don't need a shrink, so you'll better find yourself something else to do."

Sweets: "What was so bad, that you're trying this hard not to go back? Oh and by the way the Specialists here, can find out the Identity of a dead person, so I think they can do the same with yours."

Girl: "You don't need to know. And by the way, to find out my identity they'd need me to cooperate. What makes me pretty sure, my identity will be kept my secret. "

Sweets: "In this case we'll have to inform social services, since you clearly are a minor, you'll need a legal guardian."

Girl: "Oh great, I'm trying to do the right thing, and as reward I get to go back into the system. "

You could see that this girl had no Intention to cooperate on this in any way. Before Sweets was able to answer Booth entered the room.

Booth: "I've already talked to Dr. Brennan, she is a registered foster parent, for some private reasons. For now you'll go with her, since you're our prime witness. And later we'll find out where you belong and make sure you'll be safe. Why don't you at least tell us how we should call you?

Girl: "No sorry, I was intelligent enough to make some Money before I left, so I could buy myself some stuff, considering some nights are cold. Considering how I've planned my leaving, I'll clearly not let you take me back, or even just back in the system."

Nobody saw Bones arrive, so all three were shocked when she spoke.

Bones: "I've been there, and since living on the streets isn't an option, you'll have to go back. But I can assure you, I won't let you go anywhere you'll have to fear harm."

The girl didn't respond in any way. So Booth stepped in.

Booth: "Okay, why don't you two go find some clean clothes for her and then home so she can shower."

Bones: "You're right; she looks like she doesn't have had one in months. "

On a normal occasion this girl would have argued. She didn't like if anyone made decisions for her, and she clearly didn't like to have to go home with someone else. But she was spying on these scientists for almost the whole Day. So she was pretty sure, she had nothing to fear about this woman, she was too logical to use any kind of violence.

After some shopping, which the girl clearly didn't like, the two of them found themselves in Brennan's car, for the second time that day.

Bones: "So how about you give me a name that I can call you. Since we're going to live together for a while it would be weird, to just say "you" all the time. As long as you don't tell me your full name I'm sure it won't help us to find out who you are."

Girl: "Okay I think you're right, but all I'm going to say is how I like to be called."

Bones: "I assume for now, I've got to go with what I get. So how shall we call you?"

Girl: "Sam."

Bones: "Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Temperance, but you can call me Tempe, since Dr. Brennan would be too formal."

Sometime later Booth arrived at Brennans apartment carrying some boxes of Chinese food. Sam was still in the Bathroom while Bones opened the door.

Booth: "I thought I'd bring you girls something to eat, since I'm almost sure you don't have anything a kid would like to eat. Where is she anyway?"

Bones: "We would have been just fine Booth, but thank you. She's in the bathroom."

Booth: "you're welcome Bones."

Bones: "She gave me a name. Sam, although I'd say it's not enough to find out where she belongs."

Booth: "That's okay Bones, at least we don't have to call her "girl", we'll find out where she belongs, but right now I'd rather catch a murderer. Thanks to Sam we've got a name from the owner of the car. It turned out that in the area only one car fits the description has exactly these starting numbers. Many adults wouldn't have been able to give such exact information."

Bones: "She knows that there is no reason to fear what doesn't affect your live."

Sam came out of the bathroom, her long brown hair loose but again underneath her hat a brown baseball cap with the Letters DC on it. Only the hat wasn't as clean as the rest of her cloths now.

Bones: "Why don't we wash that first?"

With these Words Brennan lifted the hat of the Girls head, too fast for anyone to react. Just a second later you could see Booth's shocked face.

Booth: "Wow, Bones do you see what I see?"

Bones: "Hm… There are some resemblances, in face structure, but this doesn't have to mean anything."

Booth: "I'd say she's the spitting image of you, not just her looks, she went into detail just like you, so she wouldn't have to care for the person."

Sam: "Hey! Stop for a minute. First, I do care for the victim, this is exactly why I called 911, I know I was risking having to go back. Second, I'm no one's image. I don't have any family so stop that. And third this hat stays exactly how and where it is!"

With this she took her hat back and put it back on.

Bones: "since you said you were abandoned as an infant, you can't know if there is any family left."

Booth gave her a glare, telling her silently she should stop, but Brennan didn't realize it.

Booth: "Bones you should probably leave that for now."

Brennan didn't really understand him, but surprisingly she wasn't the only one.

Sam: "Why? It's the truth, so I clearly have to deal with it. And yes there may exist blood relatives, but as you said my parents abandoned me as an infant, I don't care if there are any relatives, they didn't care for almost 12 Years now, so why should they start now?"

Bones: "It's possible that they didn't even know about you."

Booth: "Who's hungry?"

Sam: "As long as it isn't meat, I am."

Booth gave her a suspicious glare before he went to put the food on the Table, Brennan brought the dishes and declared that she doesn't want to see the dirty hat around her table. After a small argument, Sam left it over the back of her chair.

The next morning Sam was kept safe at the Jeffersonian while Brennan and Booth went to question the suspect and later to see the victim's Family since he was identified by now.

Booth: "I'm sorry but did your son have any enemies? Someone who wanted him dead?"

Man: "Not as far as I know, he lived on campus but always told us he minds his own business. He said it's better not to care about the stuff the others do."

Bones: "Booth he had some broken bones from fighting…"

Booth: "was your son in any kind of trouble lately?"

Man: "Not that we know."

At least Booth was able to get the address of the victim's girlfriend. With the information they got from her, they were able to sort everything out. The son of the car owner fell in Love with the victim's girlfriend, they got into some fights and during the last one, the victim fell badly. The Father wanted to protect his son, so he tried to get rid of the evidence.

Since it was already evening everyone went to the diner so they could get something to eat and afterwards they each headed home.


	2. 2 back to hell?

2. back to hell?

Sam stayed up late that evening. Solving a murder, or at least helping with it, by telling what she saw, may have been exciting. Even some kind of fun. But that the murder was solved now, also meant, there would be enough time to find out where she came from. Something she clearly didn't want to happen. So she sat in Brenna's guestroom and thought for hours. How she could leave without being noticed? Tempe had made clear, that the guy downstairs wouldn't let her go alone. Anyway the apartment door was closed. It was too high for her to even try climbing out of the window. All in all it meant she had no chance to leave unnoticed.

She should probably try to find her real family with the help of the scientists. At least it could mean she wouldn't end up back in the system. But was it really better to live with someone who didn't want you in the first place? Maybe Brennan was right, she could have aunts, or uncles, even grandparents who didn't even know about her. What if the only reason her parents abandoned her, was that they weren't allowed to be together by their families? Would they like their grandchild anyway? Or would they hate her for just existing?

At three in the Morning Sam got up, without any sleep at all. She had to stop thinking. After all she couldn't know any of it, so she should stop worrying, at least for now. In the living room she couldn't see a TV right away so she just took a book, sat herself on the sofa and began to read. Sam never cared a lot about what she was reading, since she had been pushed around her whole live, she was happy, when she had the opportunity to read anything.

Hours passed by until Brennan got up. She clearly seemed surprised, to find the 11-year-old up and reading her book.

Bones: "Good morning, we should probably get you something more appropriate for your age. It would be easier to understand."

Sam: "Morning, don't get yourself trough trouble, I'm fine with that. And before you start, I don't mind any violence in a book, I started with Poe when I was about 8."

Bones: "As long as you're okay with it, have fun, but how about we eat something before we go?"

Sam: "As I told you yesterday, I don't eat in the morning."

You could tell Brennan wanted to protest, but she stopped herself, when she realized, that Sam wouldn't even bother to listen. Tempe ate by herself and then hurried the girl out, so she could go to work, where she actually let Sweets have another try with Sam, of which the only effect was that Sam walked into the lab, totally annoyed by Sweets questions.

Sam: "Why do you have to leave me with him? Anyway I don't need a Babysitter, I lived for over than a month by myself."

Brennan: "that's exactly why you need a babysitter. I can't trust you to stay."

Cam: "Dr. Brennan, the lab probably isn't the right place for a kid, with all the scary stuff."

Sam: "Since you are a Pathologist I don't think that you should refer to the dead as "scary stuff", And as for me, I can't find anything frightening about the death. Everyone has got to go once, and even though if I hope I'll grow old, I do understand the system of life and death, so why should I be scared of a dead Body. Considering he clearly can't hurt me."

Cam: "Okay… if you say so…"

Cam looked totally shocked while Brennan was smiling a little to herself.

Cam: "anything new about her Identity?"

Brennan: "No, I was hoping Sweets could get some answers from her, but looks like he wasn't successful. I think we should just make a set of X-rays, hopefully we can locate her foster family through them. Or try to find her Family through DNA."

Sam: "What's the use of this? I ran away from them before, so what makes you thinking I wouldn't do it again?"

Brennan: "Until now you haven't, given us a reason to keep you out of this family."

Sam: "Yeah, I've chosen to live on the streets, without any reason."

Brennan: "Probably they forbid you something that you liked?"

Now the girl had had enough, without hesitation, even when the alarm went off, she went to Brennan, took off her hat, lifted her long hair and showed her a scar right on the back of her head. Brennan was slightly shocked.

Sam: "Is this reason good enough for you? I'd like to live a little longer, and I'm pretty sure if I'd go back to them I wouldn't survive it."

Brennan: "In this case, we'll need the X-rays to prove it, I assume you went to the hospital with your head?"

Sam: "You'll get them, but only if you promise, that I'll never be alone with these people. Yes I did, but since I do skateboarding I assume, they just thought I'd hurt myself."

Brennan: "You won't go back there, not as long I can do anything to avoid it."

Sam just nodded in agreement. Brennan told Wendell to proceed with their Jane Doe, before she took Sam by her shoulders and left the platform in order to get those X-rays.

Later that day Brennan was in her Office studying the X-rays of her temporary foster daughter, while the girl sat on the sofa reading Temperance's Book. Even if some of the injuries this girl had in her live actually came from skating accidents, there were still enough to say, that this girl clearly didn't have it easy in her life. How could she even think of letting that girl back in the system? If her own past wasn't proof enough, Sam's clearly was. According to the X-rays this girl, had been hit since she learned to walk.

Bones: "Sam, I need to know your full name, in order to report child abuse. You'll be staying with me, as long as your care worker will allow it. But believe me I won't let you go anywhere without a fight."

Sam: "I'm not sure, if it's smart to stay with you, but at least I'd be safer for now. And since you made it clear, that I won't be alone anywhere before that's solved: Samantha Prudence Carter, I don't believe my parents gave their right name to the hospital. I was born on November 11. 1999. My last foster family was: Caitlyn and Theodore Neil. Is that enough?"

Bones: "I'm sure it is, thank you."

Brennan wrote down some notes, took everything of Sam's file with her and then left the office for a while. Sam stayed where she was and read along. She decided to at least try not to run for the time being. She was pretty sure that there would be many problems with Tempe. Yes on many things they were alike but Sam clearly didn't think as much about discipline and grades as Brennan. For Sam fun was the grater issue. After all there was always the possibility of death. And for Brennan success was clearly really important, which meant hard work, in order to be the best.


	3. 3 Unknown past

For the first time in her life Sam was with someone not because they wanted a foster kid to make money but because the person decided not to give her away. This girl was sure it wouldn't last forever, but it still felt good. Only not this morning, she always had the opportunity to skip school if she wanted, since she decided not to get in trouble right away she actually had to go to school, because she wanted and not because someone made her to. Even if she knew she'd stop that, at the moment her care worker agreed to her staying here. Until then she sadly had to get up in the morning. All this led to a moody girl at the table, on an early Monday morning.

Brennan: "Are you sure you'll make it on your own?"

Sam: "Yes, it's about my thousandth time, how about you just shut up for now, and talk to me when I'm awake?"

Brennan: "As far as I can see you're wide awake, I really think you should eat something."

Sam: "Believe me, I'm not… And would you stop trying to change my habits?"

At this point Brennan decided to give up, at least for then. There was no use in rushing this girl. Brennan knew out of her own experience, how hard it was to trust.

Hours later Brennan was at the Lab, examining the Body of a new victim, when she received the call of Sam's care worker. They decided to meet at Brennan's office later that day. A maximum of 10 minutes later, Brennan's phone rang again. This time it was the school. Sam was send home and suspended for the next day. Easy to tell, that Tempe panicked right away. But she still told Cam and went to collect the girl.

For Brennan it was not understandable, how anyone could risk his or her education.

Bones:"How can you get into an argument on your first day? Especially with your teacher! And how can you get into a fight, right after you were in the principal's office?"

Sam: "Easy… no actually one thing led to the other. First my since teacher basically said that the earth was build in seven days, after I told him, that he might be in the wrong class room, and either should retake his since studies or consider teaching religion class, I was sent out of class. When I came back during the next lesson, this guy told me, that I should have just stayed still, since everyone was happy not having to learn anything. After I told him, that if I went to class I at least want to hear, what I'd have to know in this grade, it went pretty bad. That's all."

Bones: "Why didn't you tell that to anyone?"

Sam: "What's the use? Teacher is always right, and the other, I'm used to being the only responsible one, so who cares?"

Bones: "I do, how are we going to explain this to your care worker?"

Sam: "wow, thanks… Easy, tell her I did actually go to school, she'll be thrilled. None of my past five foster families made that on the first day."

Bones: "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

Sam:"So not! Why should I go to school, when I mostly don't learn anything new?"

Bones: "Probably because you need an education? And disciplinary problems in your file will be a problem, when you apply for university."

Sam: "Like that's going to happen… And even so if I get a chance, think about how impressed everyone is going to be, when I tell them I'd changed my study habits just because the university is so important to me."

Bones: "that surely is going to change anything. Your care worker is coming in a few minutes. I believe it's better if you stay with Angie for that time."

As Sam said her Care worker was impressed, that the girl even went to school. When almost everything was clear, they went to talk to Sam. All in all it didn't take long to solve everything. Sam's life was now basically Brenna's decision. Of course she had to talk to the care worker, if there was something more important, but it was clear that child services would mostly approve anything.

Since Sam was off school for today, she stayed at the lab. Hodgins actually let her help. First with some small analyses and then with a not so small experiment, which was approved by Cam, what means it was nothing dangerous.

In the late afternoon Brennan was at her desk occupied with the paperwork of their last case. Sam lay on the couch, reading. It was the third of Brenna's books and she was almost done with that one too. Suddenly Brennan's cell rang again.

Bones:"Dad?... How are you?... I'm fine, but there are a few changes in my life… No I don't have a new boyfriend, anything new in your life?... You're in DC?... I can't, I'm meeting Booth for Dinner in the Diner, and I wouldn't be alone anyway. … There is someone new in my life but not as you may think… All right I'll tell Booth, I'm sure, it'll be fine… But remember I won't be alone, so be prepared. I'm meeting Booth at 7 pm. Are you coming to the lab, or shall we meet at the Diner? All right, see you then."

Sam: "So dinner not just with Booth?"

Bones: "No my Dad is in town, which means he'll come too."

Sam:" how is he?"

Bones:"A great father, and a great teacher, as I saw, many kids had real fun at science with him."

Sam:"So he's nice?"

Bones:"I assume you could say so."

Sam:"Okay."

Some hours later, when Brennan and Sam arrived at the diner Booth already sat at their table.

Booth:" Hey you two. Sam what did you do, to get Bones away from her files?"

He played shocked and raised his eyebrows.

Sam:" Nothing, they're in the car. So I totally failed."

Booth:" Bones, can't you just leave it for once? You've got a whole week time."

Bones:"There is more work you know."

Booth: "OK ok… Sam a little bird told me, that you got yourself suspended on your first day. How did you manage that?"

Booth didn't only disapprove, he was also a little impressed, it sure wasn't easy to get suspended on your first day.

Sam:" Oh no biggie, first my science teacher, values religion more than science, after I told him, I was sent to the principal the first time. And the other, let me say some of my classmates don't care in what subject they sleep, as long as they may sleep."

Booth: "Sounds like a great school."

Bones:" She's going to another as soon as we find the right one."

Sam:" I am?"

Bones:" Yes you are… Oh Booth I invited Max to eat with us, since he is in Town for a few days."

Booth: "Okay. When is he coming?"

Exactly when Booth finished his last word, the door opened, and Max arrived. He came directly to his Daughter and Booth.

Max: "Hi Honey, agent Booth… And who's this beautiful girl? Tempe? Do you have a daughter, you didn't tell me about?"

Bones:"No Dad, That's Sam, Samantha Carter my foster child. Sam this is my Father Max Kennan."

Sam:" HI"

Max:"Samantha?... Oh my god how's this possible?... "

Max stared at the girl in front of him in total shock. He turned to Brennan and back to Sam, as if he could receive an answer to his question, by just staring at them. Everyone stood in the dark. Sam didn't know what to think. Brennan looked confused.

Max:"You look so alike… she's the spitting image of her…"

Now Sam realized it. He reacted to her Name. She couldn't think straight. How could this happen, why now? Why he? She didn't only hear well about him.

This situation was too much for her. She practically jumped off her chair, and began to leave.

Sam:" I'm out of here!"

All this happened in a few seconds. A still confused Brennan couldn't even react.

Booth:"I'll keep her safe, and bring her back, when she's calmed down."

With These words Booth disappeared and left in the same direction Sam left only seconds before. Brennan took her time to find her voice.

Bones:"What's this about? Do you know her? Do you have any Idea why she ran away?"

Max:" Wow Tempe, one at a time, or at least give me some time to answer… All right I may have known her, but I'm not sure. Even thought her looks make me almost certain."

Bones:" What Dad? How did you know her?"

Max:" After your Mum and I had to leave, we had another Child. The girl almost died, it was an early birth and her heart stopped a few times. She ended up in the incubator. We didn't want to leave, at least not till we knew if our child had a chance to live. But we were in Danger and if we had stayed, we'd put her life more at risk, then even more so than we already did, so we had to leave when our little girl was only a few days Old."

Bones:" You're telling me, Sam may be my sister?"

Max could only nod and took Brennan's Hand. The two of them, stayed in the exact position, until Booth and Sam came back. Easy to tell, it wasn't Sam's decision.

Sam:"There is only one thing, I'd like to hear from you. Why?"

Max:"We were on the run, if we'd have stayed with you, we'd have put your life in danger as ours already was. Your Mother would have never forgiven herself, if something would have happened to you cause of our past."

Sam:" But that's exactly what happened. Because you left me I ended up in the system. Since I don't have the best health I wasn't adopted, so basically I was moved from one foster home to another. And believe me, the best ones were those where they didn't notice me at all."

Brennan looked concerned at her new sister, her voice was so cold, as if she never felt anything. Without thinking, Brennan stood up, stepped behind the girl, and took her in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

hey sorry that it took so long... I didn't know what to write, and I was stressed a little with school... I hope it wont take me so long ever again

* * *

><p>As it was clear that Brennan would never let go of Sam, she was looking for a new school. After all a school where a 11 years old child knew more than her teachers, was really nod the right place for her sister ore any child. It would have been easy if she had known what she was looking for. That the school needed to be on a high level on the educational side was clear. And that a after school program was Important was also clear, since Brennan wasn't willing to leave the girl alone, not at all. But what had to be in place for Sam to attempt to classes without fighting? Brennan had learned to understand, that Sam grew up with too many cruel consequences to take any serious. What meant that there was no use in just forcing the girl to class, at least not until she learned to feel save and trust others. So it had to be a school where Sam went to classes on her own decision. Exactly this made it clear that Sam had to take part in the decision about her future School. Coming to this decision Brennan lost herself into her work.<p>

Some hours later, it was almost time for Brennan to pick Sam up from school, Cam knocked on the door of her office.

Bones:" Doctor Saroyan, can I help you?"

Cam:" No thank you, I've only got some news for you, actually for Sam and you but since she is in school."

Bones: "Doctor Saroyan, the point please."

Without a word, Cam handed her a piece of paper marked "DNA Comparative Test". Brennan took a look at it and turned her attention back to Cam, now clearly confused.

Bones: "But how?"

Cam:"I assume you know that, At least you have prove now, that Sam really is your sister."

A moment later Brennan was alone again, this time Lost in her thoughts until it was time to pick up her little sister, they really needed to chose the new school fast, since the one Sam was in at the moment, didn't even have an after school program.

About half an hour later, Brennan arrived back at her office, but this time with her sister.

Bones:"So how about you wait here and do your homework?"

Sam: "First, there is no need to save me from that stuff. Second, the last time I did my homework was in second grade, and I don't see any reason to do it now."

Bones: "You most certainly will, as I already told you, your education is Important. Homework is a part of it, what means I won't tolerate you not doing it."

Brennan ignored the first Part, since she herself wasn't able to see the problem. But everyone told her, that it wasn't healthy for Sam to see such things and Brennan was just tired of the discussion, so she planned to keep Sam out the Lab.

Sam:" Oh sure, as if you could do anything, to make me do my homework."

Bones: "I may not be able to force you to do it, but I'm able to make sure there is nothing else for you to do until you finished it."

Sam: "why do you even care?"

Bones: "Because I'm responsible for you and I won't let you throw your future away, just because someone told you that you're not worth anything. You're the only one able to prove that they were wrong, and I want you to do that. Because you are worth it."

Sam: "Ok, you win, at least this time."

Bones: "Thank you. Oh and by the way, if you have time left you could think about, what do you feel is important for your new school. I'll be in the Lab if you need me, but please just yell from the door; otherwise you're going to explain Dr Saroyan and Angela why you don't care about what you could see."

Sam: "Kook… I'll stay out of the lab, for now!"

Bones:"Good yell if you need any help."

With this Brennan left the girl to herself. Knowing she wouldn't be able to leave the building without an adult.

Brennan spent the rest of the afternoon in her Lab, while Sam just sat there and tried to find something interesting to do. What meant for her after a few minutes to go and find Angela or Hodgins. But sadly the two of them weren't around. Without anything else to do, she did her Homework. But this only meant she was occupied for half an hour.

It didn't take long for the girl, that she was bored enough to ignore the fact, that she shouldn't go into the lab.

Brennan even gave up after a small argument. But this only led to another discussion a few minutes later.

Cam: "What's she doing here again? It may not be a FBI case, but this place still isn't healthy for a kid."

Sam: "Oh come on, it's not like I'd care. Buhuhu people die and OMG! They were doing it since humankind exists. Any real reason why I should have a problem, with this? If not, just shut up!"

Bones: "Hey stop that, you should at least show some respect. You're behavior is totally inappropriate."

Sam: " Yeah… like I care…"

It could have ended in a serious discussion, but right this instant Booth arrived at the lab.

Booth: "we've got a case! Bones, Cam we need you both at the crime scene."

The three of them left the Lab and got into the car. As usual Booth was the one driving.

They arrived at the crime scene only to find two bodies, completely destroyed, but some parts of them still covered in tissue…

Booth: "We have no Idea who they are, we don't even know if it was a murder, it could also just be an accident."

Cam: "There was a Fire, and massive force, which still could lead to both theories. Dr. Brennan any suggestions about age and gender?"

Brennan examined the two victims.

Bones: "I'd say male early forties and female late thirties. I'll need to have everything back at the lab, including samples for Hodgins."

Hours later Angela was reconstructing the victim's faces. When she had them she led them trough the database but didn't find anything. She and Cam were now discussing options. They still were when Sam walked in on them.

Sam: "Have you seen Tempe?"

Cam: "you shouldn't be here…"

Cam tried to get the girl out of the lab, but was stopped, as she saw the Pictures.

Sam: "Wow, what happened to them?"

Cam: "That has nothing to do with you."

Sam: "Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt me, what ever happened to them was better then what they deserve."

Angela: "Wait a second you know them?"

Sam: "let's just say I wasn't the first one to prefer the street them."

Cam: "That means?... They were you're last foster parents?"

Sam only nodded.

Sam: "Wait, Alex was still living with them, did they find her too?"

Cam: "Alex?"

Sam: "A little girl, we were at the same foster home before too, until the Mother there got sick, that was her first one, and she was only 2 when we were relocated. She should turn 3 now, but they never were mean to her. At the beginning it was ok for me to, as long as I wasn't the oldest."

Cam: "No, there was no child found, but I'll tell booth to look for her. Now are you hungry? I guess with this information it will take some time for the two of them to get back."

And so it was, Sam slept at Angela's place and Booth and Brennan got home late, with no more Information, than the fact, that these weren't the best foster parents you could imagine. But there was not one person with a Problem with this couple. At least Except the Children, but no one had believed them anyway, and they were foster children, they didn't have anyone to fight for them. Ant after all at this moment they only had the 3 year old Girl, which still was missing, even after searching the house.

Booth: "I know you don't want to hear it, but what about your father, after all he did already kill to protect you."

Bones: "He promised not to do it anymore, and he known's that she's safe now, so he wouldn't even have a reason. Plus he isn't even in the state."

It was obvious that Brennan wasn't only defending her father against booth but against her own doubt as well.

Booth: "we have a team there, they're searching every inch of the House, hopefully, and they'll find something that dismisses this theory completely."

Brennan couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
